


Inside Me

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Begging, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Gags, Light Smut, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV Tony Stark, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Fresh off a world saving mission out guys settle in for some sexy time.Written for the ironstrange bingo square "beg"





	Inside Me

“Are you sure you’re okay? You look a little pale,” Tony says pressing the back of a hand to Stephen’s forehead. He’s never seen his boyfriend look like this, actually Tony doesn’t think he’s ever seen his husband with a cold.

“I’m fine Tony. I just really need you,” Stephen says holding Tony’s hand in his and leading him over to the bed before pushing Tony onto the bed and Tony raises an eyebrow at Stephen. 

“Maybe you should rest babe. We had a rough day today. You had to use a lot of magic to seal that crack in that stupid magical artifact and I had to fight all those winged tiger creatures. Maybe we should rest tonight,” Tony says and Stephen’s face falls.

“Alright, if that’s what you want Tony. I just need to feel you, to know you’re alright,” Stephen says and Tony smiles softly and kisses him.

“Such a sappy wizard. Alright, if you’re sure,” Tony says and finds himself pressed back into the mattress, Stephen’s mouth working at his neck and Tony moans softly and wraps his legs around Stephen’s waist and bucks up against him gasping in his ear.

“So noisy Tony, perhaps I should gag you,” Stephen says and Tony’s mind grinds to a screeching halt and white hot panic shoots through his veins. Stephen loves the noises that Tony makes, always has always will. There is no way Stephen would ever want to gag him. Maybe it’s the exhaustion talking?

“Oh Dumbledore you know that’ll just make me louder,” Tony says pulling back to watch Stephen’s reaction. 

He isn’t disappointed, there’s no fond but exasperated smile, no crinkle in the corner of his eyes, no twitch in his nose. No mischievous glint in his eye as he plans his revenge against Tony for the nickname. There’s nothing Stephen about the expression.

Stephen leans back down to kiss Tony but Tony pushes him up, “Stephen let me up I need to pee!” Tony whines crossing and uncrossing his legs and bouncing his hips.

“You went before we left SHIELD,” Stephen says.

“I happen to be getting a bit up there in age Stephen, we old folk need to empty our bladders more often. We don’t have magical underwear that vanishes the mess,” Tony says and Stephen huffs and lets Tony up and Tony squirms all the way to the bathroom. 

Once inside he closes the door and locks it with what he knows is a soft click but to him feels deafening. 

“FRIDAY can you get in contact with Wong?” Tony whispers softly.

“I can try Boss, should I call the rest of the Avengers?” FRIDAY whispers through the ear piece he keeps in the bathroom. Tony thinks about that and then imagines Steve hitting Stephen with the shield or Bruce hulking out, or even Rhodey shooting at him.

“Not yet, wait until we find out if that’s actually Stephen’s body or I look like I’m going to lose,” Tony says and puts the gauntlets on his hands along with his repulsors on his feet and then the bracelets to call his suit before standing at the door before taking a deep breath. 

“Don’t move!” Tony says pointing his gauntlet at the bed where Stephen was, but not anymore.

A chuckle sounds from behind him making the hair on Tony’s neck stand on end and he spins around to shoot but the thing wearing Stephen’s face pounces on him and pins him down.

“I must say, you are smarter than I gave you credit for. What gave me away?” it purrs in Stephen’s voice.

“Stephen’s a kinky bastard. He likes our sex loud,” Tony says.

“Ah yessss, I can tell he likes to be loud. He’s been screaming begging himself hoarse for me to leave you alone,” the thing says tapping his temple.

Fuck so that is Stephen’s body shit, gotta be careful.

“So, what exactly do you want? I mean it couldn’t have been sex,” Tony says.

“I want a body. This one is old and defective,” It says.

“Don’t you fucking call the love of my life defective!” Tony says and clicks his heels together and his repulsors activate and Tony shoots out from under the thing. A couple of spins in midair and he has his weapons locked on it.

“Oh, you are interesting. You’re too defective for my to use as a body, but you and your husband would make excellent minions. However he is kind of pathetic, he’s begging you to end this to kill him and me along with it. Oh but I’ll let you hear for yourself,” the thing says opens its mouth wide.

“Tony please, don’t try to find a way to save me. This creature is too strong! Please for your own safety end it now. Please don’t let my hand be the ones to kill you,” Stephen, the real Stephen’s, voice pours out of the open mouth and Tony clenches his teeth and shoots a stun level blast at the foot and the thing shuts his mouth and looks at Tony with that creepy smile again as Tony levels his gauntlet at his head.

“Just give it up. You’re not making it out of here alive. If I kill Stephen you have to take my body and my AIs have special instructions in this scenario. They will kill you before you can even take a step towards the elevator.” Tony says and the thing’s eyes sparkle.

“Ooooh you are fun. I always wanted to keep a human as a pet, your species so funny. I wouldn’t take your body I would simply reanimate this one long enough for me to get to one of the other bodies a few floors down. Being able to swing from webs might be fun,” it says and Tony tenses.

“Stay away from my family,” Tony says.

“Oh I don’t know, you all seem so interesting as playthings. But the spider is young for what I would need from a body. Perhaps I can be convinced to leave him be,” it says.

“How?” Tony asks trying to buy time for Wong to get here, seriously where is he?”

“Well your husband has demonstrated quite the proficiency in begging. I’m curious to see if you have the same level of skill,” it says.

“You want me to beg?” Tony says not really believing it but gets down on his knees anyway.

“Please, leave my family alone, they are the only people I have left in my life and I love them. I love Stephen and I just want him back. Please I want Stephen back,” Tony says and sees a little swirl of orange around Stephen’s ring finger and keeps talking, “Please, I want to feel Stephen’s arms around me again, I want him to whisper everything is going to be alright to me in the middle of the night. I want him and Peter by my side until I die. Please, I want my husband back...uh” Tony says as a slap echoes through the room and Tony falls sideways onto his back as the creature hisses and shakes his hands.

“Humans are pathetic, you aren’t going to get him back but don’t worry, I make sure he joins you and your son in death,” the creature hisses and then grunts as orange light begins coming out of his hands engulfing him. When the light recedes Stephen is standing there alongside a creature of weird purplish and blue skin and black eyes.

“Stephen,” Tony says and smiles before shooting the creature though a wall. Just as it crumples to the ground a portal opens and Wong steps through. 

“About time,” Tony says.

“What happened here?” Wong asks looking at the creature.

“I think that that thing belongs in the artifact you have sitting in the library to be examined,” Stephen says and Wong takes it back to the Sanctum.

“On the bed now,” Tony says grabbing the first aid kit in the bathroom and goes back over to where Stephen is sitting on the bed. 

“May I?” Tony asks motioning to Stephen’s hand and Stephen nods and Tony lifts it carefully and presses a kiss to the trembling skin before carefully applying some cream to help with the stinging and Tony wishes he had hit the creature harder. 

“I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to treat the hand that slapped you,” Stephen says touching the red mark on Tony’s cheek.

“Stephen, you don’t have to apologize. I would gladly take another slap to the face if it meant that my family would be safe,” Tony says and finishes with Stephen’s hand and leans down to work Stephen’s boot off and treats the place where he had shot him.

“I know but still, you almost had sex with a creature of evil power, I should be checking up on you,” Stephen says.

“You clearly have never met any of my exes. Why’d it want to have sex with me anyway?”

“It wanted to exhaust you, you as is had enough energy to fight it off if it had tried to take you over. It needed you tired and the only ways to get that were fuck you or fight you,” Stephen says.

“So...what did you think of my begging?” Tony asks.

“It was very convincing and very motivating, but...” Stephen says and Tony looks up at him.

“But?”

“But now I can’t get the image of you on your knees, begging for me out of my head,” Stephen says.

“I was right when I said you were a kinky bastard,” Tony says.

“Is that a no?”

“It’s a wait until tomorrow when I’m not crashing from my adrenaline stopping,” Tony says and presses a soft kiss to Stephen’s cheek and they strip down and go to sleep curled up around one another.


End file.
